The present invention relates to a control unit for the transceiver which permits the operator to handle the transceiver in his hand.
A citizen band transceiver which can be used as a fixed station and also can be mounted as a mobile station on a passenger car or on a truck is found very convenient and has been popularly used in various countries.
In the U.S.A. where the frequency bands assigned to the citizen band amount to as many as 40 channels, the transceiver has to be equipped with a 40-channel switch means. In the conventional practice the channels are switched with the aid of a large number of crystal resonators installed. If the crystal resonator switch means is to be separated from the transceiver and it is to be operated from the microphone side, the conductors in the cord connecting the microphone separated from the transceiver with the transceiver have to be increased, which is controversial from a standpoint of reliability.
The present invention, which aims at liquidation of the above difficulty, features the controllability of the transceiver by a digital coded signal.